In multi-hop networks, nodes relay each other's data node to node (i.e. a hop) until reaching a destination. Typical multi-hop relaying schemes use the nearest neighbor node as a relay with the goal of minimizing the transmission power and interference caused to other transmissions. In many applications of multi-hop networks, the nodes forming the network operate using limited energy sources, such as batteries, solar cells, etc. Minimizing the power consumption of such networks can be important in order to maximize the lifespan of the nodes and to minimize operation cost.